starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CombatMagic
Welcome Bunker Salvage Hi CombatMagic; When a change is made in a PTR patch, we don't update the wiki, as that's just a test patch. When the patch is actually released, then we can spread the changes through the wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Combat Shield As long as the source page is the same, it's fine. Otherwise you would need to update the source. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Images Familiarize yourself with the image policy prior to uploading. Bottleneck.jpg is: *Missing a source. *Too large, both pixel and bit wise. *Not named correctly. *Not categorized. You must at least add a source. If you got it from a website, add a link to the website. - Meco (talk, ) 15:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Done with the source, and already categorized it, don't know what you mean with the name and large... the name is exactly Bottleneck, don't see the mistake... CombatMagic (talk) 16:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've just followed the source back to Liquipedia. Unfortunately, that page doesn't have its own source. It doesn't do us any good using a wiki page as a reference if it itself doesn't have a reference. I also did a site search for classic.battle.net and couldn't find it there either. (The classic site lists maps that come with the CD and not just the downloadable ones, as images, but that wasn't there either.) :I think Bottleneck is a fan map. We generally don't put fan information on the wiki unless it's notable. Other than Liquipedia, where have you heard of this map? :When Meco refers to the name, he means you can change the name of a file when you upload it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I can be totally sure both maps I just put are not fan made, I was translating the maps from this Wikia to the Spanish Wikia, when I realize I needed to check myself if you didn't miss something (besides the web page sources), or there are different names within both version (It better for me, use the Spanish names if possible), after all, they were all in English, but looking for each map on the game, and then checking them in here, I realize I had in game list, two maps more than the listed by you (not finished to check them all, I only looked for the 1v1 to start with). So after that, I looked for them in the StarCraft Compendium, but couldn't find them, I located them on Liquipedia, refereed as blizzard's work. I never downloaded fan maps, or played online, so the maps came with the installation of Brood War (not the CD, but downloaded by Battle.net). CombatMagic (talk) 17:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Teamliquid shows them as Blizzard default maps. There's just very little information out there about them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it enough to determine, or establish the existence of these maps in the list in game? why you don't simply go to StarCraft, click single player, choose original, and check them in the "other scenarios"? (or however is called in the English version) That should be more than enough evidence, and can reference it as is necessary, sorry if I'm not too much on the reference stuff, I don't have like, any personnel in Spanish StarCraft Wikia, so I try to get the information first and then complete it, or erase it as necessary, with the details for last... CombatMagic (talk) 17:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately StarCraft I is an old game now. I'd have to dig up my key drive (the one that came with the collector's edition of StarCraft II) or buy a new copy of StarCraft and Brood War and install it first. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) so you don't have StarCraft I installed? aaand well... if you have SC already registered in your Battle.net account, you don't need to put the key again, you just download it again... if you don't want to be annoyed by having StarCraft: Brood War in your computer... (who could want to play it? or re live the campaign? you know... is an old game now...) you can ask about it to any other friend who have it installed that tell you that they are effectively in the list for default... another thing you can do is simply get a key for the original SC, and battle.net give you the download of BW free... with all the maps already on it... User:CombatMagic :Thanks for the advice. I'm doing so now. Posts such as this one suggest the maps are legit. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Should I put them on the references of the articles? By the way, could you please change the name of /File:Boxer.jpeg to /File:Boxer_SC1_map1.jpeg, tried to do it on my own, but can't for some reason... CombatMagic (talk) 21:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's okay to just reference the maps after confirmation. Meco has done that and renamed the image too. (Once an image has been uploaded, only administrators can change the name, which is why renaming the file should be done at the time you upload it.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Referencing All articles must be referenced. If the Bottleneck map is listed on Battle.net, it should be referenced as such. Anything unreferenced/unsourced, images or articles, will be deleted. - Meco (talk, ) 16:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Corrected it, you missed the first two maps on the list of StarCraft maps. I'm helping, not even my Wikia, mines is the Spanish one, Feel free to correct my horrible English. For some reason I don't know, is not listed on the StarCraft Compendium, but is in the list of maps on the original StarCraft, and on the Team Liquid's Liquipedia. CombatMagic (talk) 16:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance First it was released on March 6th, then later on March 12th at Blizzard. Such info is included on product pages and in the citation index, also the StarCraft product chronology page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the great edits. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, is fun for me, and is not like I'm doing much, I like to think I'm just building a base, so someone can redact a better synopsis later. CombatMagic (talk) 00:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zerg Characters I see what you mean, but the original blurb was out of date. Basically, categories like "Zerg characters" or "Protoss/Terran" characters are hub pages nowadays, not something to put characters in by default unless they can't fit into any of the other sub-categories (e.g. on the "protoss characters" page, the only individuals there are those who can't be sub-catagorized). The original blurb was a throwback to the wiki's early days, when only really major characters got articles made, back when "zerg" was still written as "Zerg" for instance. So yeah. Such pages are for hubs. Green Eyes is put in the overlords category because once there's an article for Purple Eyes, the two can 'justify' said character. Old Blue however can't really fit into any sub-category, and likely won't unless another animal becomes infested. Hence, while he's not major, he remains on the "zerg characters" page. Hope that makes sense.--Hawki (talk) 23:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I got it now, thanks! will avoid categorize to it unless really needed then... CombatMagic (talk) 23:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zerg Worlds Yes. However, please leave it for now, as I'm currently going through planets and moons for inclusion. Don't want a double edit problem.--Hawki (talk) 23:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh! ah... sorry D: CombatMagic (talk) 23:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, scratch that. Out of time, but I've made a list on the zerg page. Feel free to categorize all listed worlds there.--Hawki (talk) 00:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank You My thanks for reverting that vandal across three wikis :) Short story, wiki-drama on the Final Fantasy Wiki, dude made a page that got deleted and went on a blanking spree. We've taken care of him on our end and blocked him, hopefully he'll cause no further trouble elsewhere. Drake Clawfang (talk) 18:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: HotS HotS material is more or less allowed under the provision of the ambigcanon template (per the insect/Dr. Wight article for instance). In this case, it can be slid into the respective articles without distinction (which is allowed for in the wiki's canon policy). I can get round to it, but feel free to make the respective edits in the meantime.--Hawki (talk) 06:09, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Derp, you're right about Abathur, how Kerrigan effectively found him twice. Thanks. I'll make the adjustments.--Hawki (talk) 08:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Waste Talk with Psi before performing any drastic changes to achievements. I had little hand in their creation myself, so I'm not confident in saying what works and what doesn't for the articles.--Hawki (talk) 03:47, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Achievements articles I like this idea. I wanted to do that before, but just never had the time. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Home link Good catch, fixed it. --Subsourian (talk) 18:38, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Plasteel Dug up my copy, no mention of plasteel or any substance the windows are made from. I even found a pdf and did a word search and couldn't find it, but I also couldn't actually find anything at all mentioning what robo-harvesters were made of. And to be fair the book isn't much better in the English version. --Subsourian (talk) 02:43, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Disambiguation Most templates like that go on the top, so in that case it's top. --Subsourian (talk) 20:34, May 30, 2018 (UTC)